


The second I love you

by Filevenxsouls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mileven Week, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filevenxsouls/pseuds/Filevenxsouls
Summary: "I'm so sorry I know I should have told you on that day but I was so scared , and then when you told me I was shocked so I didn't tell you , and the thing why I didn't told you by Cerebro it was cause I wanted to be special" said Mike breathing heavily cause all he said.Or Mike tell Eleven he loves her
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 11





	The second I love you

It was Thanksgiving and the Wheeler's were going to see the Byers. At first Karen said that they just could only be there in the morning and then at night they would have to go back to Hawkins. But Mike and Nancy convinced her to let them stay for two days saying that they would not see them again until Christmas , and Karen seeing how sad they were since the byers moved in, gave up and let them go.

When they got there everything was really emotional.  
After all those days separated Mike could only talk to Eleven through cerebro , they always were telling how they missed each other.

Usually mike would come home, lock himself in his room and all he did was lie in bed and cry against his pillow, he just wanted things to be like before, during those six months when he could see Eleven every day, when Hopper was still among them, when they were 20 minutes away and not 3 hours.

God he missed that

So when he got out of the car and made eye contact with Eleven , they run into each other's arms with tears on their eyes.

After that everything was great. El and Will showed Mike around the house enthusiastically, and talked for a while , Mike and Eleven were all the time with their hands intertwined, if it were up to them not only would they have shaken hands, but I knew he would be there and they didn't want to bother him with their cheesy stuff.

Joyce called them for lunch. Where everyone was talking and there were many anecdotes and laughter, until it was time to say thank you when things got quite emotional where they remembered that they could no longer thank Hopper.

Mike hated seeing her like that, all I could do was hug her.

When things calmed down they decided to do a marathon of star wars.

When Will found out that Eleven never saw Star Wars he called Mike indignant asking him how he could never have showed them to her , since then they decided that when they saw each other again they would show her that magnificent saga.

By the time it was finished it was too late

"I think we should go to sleep , are you coming?" Will said turning the TV off 

The plan was for Mike to sleep in Will's room, Eleven wanted Mike to sleep with her but Joyce flatly refused.

"Yeah , I'll go now" Mike said giving him a sign that he was going to stay a while longer talking to Eleven.

Will took one look at them and walked back to his room

When they were left alone in the room  
Mike turned his head to see Eleven  
"Hey" said Mike smiling.

"Hey" eleven answered with a shy smile.

"We didn't have much time to each other today, but I hope tomorrow we can spend sometime alone"mike said

Eleven nooded and suddenly she hugged Mike, he hugged her back.

"I'm happy you're here" she said

"I'm happy too" he said

"I missed you so much"His muffled voice in Mike chest

"I missed you more" said kissing the top of her head.

"That's impossible" Eleven said separating from the hug , now looking into his eyes.

Their eyes met, and little by little their faces came closer until they pressed their lips together. She wrap her arms around his neck her lips brushed his, softly, delicately, just long enough that he could feel the warmth of her skin. They could feel each others smiles in their faces.

At first the kiss was small, gentle and very meaningful. But then it grew bigger and more intense ,then firmer, more determined, more curious.

They split up before it got any hotter.

They looked at each other with shy smiles ,their checks glowed red. 

"We should go to sleep" say gazing at the floor.

"Yeah" said giggling nervously.

They got up from the couch 

"Good night Mike" said holding his cheek giving him a subtle kiss 

she started walking to her room 

Leaving Mike in the middle of the room with a big smile.

………………  
Mike didn't get to wink.

All he was thinking was why it was so hard for him to tell her that he loved her, she had already told him and she also knew that he loved her.

He never told her though Cerebro because he wanted that the first time she hear it from him was special and not by some weir machine.

But everytime he tried to tell her the words didn't came out.

He ran his hands over his face, snorting

He got out of his sleeping bag, and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He opened the tap and filled his glass with water, suddenly he heard a strange  
Curious to see where it came from he followed the sound and saw that he came from Eleven's room.

It sounded like crying, he came closer to the door and knock.

"El? Can I get in?"Mike said 

After a few seconds 

"Yeah" she answered sorbing 

He walked in and saw her in the corner of the bed with her eyes watering.

He sat down next to her "what happened? Mike said looking into her eyes 

"Bad dream" she said

"Wanna talk about it?" Said Mike grabbing her hand.

Eleven shook her head "not really ,just wanna stay here with you"said Surrounding her arms around his body, hiding her face in mike's chest

Mike knew she had been having these nightmares about , hopper , the lab and Brenner and sometimes about him dying lately , she usually called him in the night looking for comfort.

He felt helpless, he just wanted to hug her, tell how much he love her and everything was going to be alright.

He rest his chin on Eleven's head , and kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes El separated her head from Mike chest

"Are you better now"Mike asked rubbing her forearm

"Yes"Eleven nooded "it's late , we should probably go sleep"she said sorbin

Mike stand up from the bed , kissed Eleven's forehead "good night"he wisper.

He was about to leave when he felt little hands around his arm.

"Stay" Eleven said firmly

He was going to say no but he couldn't resist to those puppie eyes.

"Ok, just let me go and grab my sleeping bag"

She shook her head "no , I mean here in my bed" Passing her hand over the bed she was sitting on

His mouth took on a form of o "El… I cant"

"Why"she frown

"I don't think I'm not the one who needs to explain you that"

"We aren't going to do anything, I just wanna feel protected"

"El… I..." He didn't knew what to say.

"Please"she whispered beginning

He took a deep breath "Fine" he sigh

The smile drawn on her face after saying those words was irreplaceable.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

She layed on the bed waiting for Mike.

He approached nervously to the bed he grabbed the end of the blanket and got into bed, positioned himself facing the ceiling with discomfort.

Eleven was in a spoon position looking at the other side were Mike was.

"Ummm...can you hug me?"asked Eleven shyly.

"Umm...sure"Mike responded.

He turned and edgy he pass an arm over Eleven, dropping it around her waist.

Eleven approached their bodies and Mike gasped cause of the abrupt movement.

"You seem tense , we don't have to do this of you don't want"said El after a few minutes.

"Oh , no , don't worrie is just kinda weird" Mike explain himself.

Eleven grabbed Mike's hand and started drawing circles with her fingers.

After a few seconds she said" I've been waiting to do this for a long time"

Mike frown and asked "What?" 

"You sleeping and comforting me after a nightmare" she explain.

"Yeah, me to" Mike smiled.

Come on , sait now Mike said to himself.

Mike took a breath " El?"

"Yeah?" She turned at him 

"Umm , I've been waiting to tell you this for months , but I wanted that when you hear it from me for the first time , it would be in person"

Eleven smirked in advance knowing what he would say.

Mike look into her eyes and said "El , I love you" 

An ear-to-ear smile was drawn on Eleven's face 

She grabbed his cheek and say "I love you too"

She curled up in his bed looking at the ceiling

Mike sigh "god it feels so relieved ,I was so nervous" he chuckled.

Eleven laughed "been honest a part of me thought you didn't feel that for me".

"I'm so sorry I know I should have told you on that day but I was so scared , and then when you told me I was shocked so I didn't tell you , and the thing why I didn't told you by Cerebro it was cause I wanted to be special" said Mike breathing heavily cause all he said.

Eleven make a pout looking at him  
"I understand" she said.

Mike smiled

She huddled in his chest, closing her eyes.

"Good night ,Mike" Eleven sigh

"Good night ,El"

_________

Mike woke up with the light of the sun.

He stretched out, felt a weight on his chest, looked down and saw Eleven, could not help but smile.

He turned his look at the clock an saw 7:08 

His eyes open like plates 

Shit he told himself.

He got up quickly, went to the door, hoping to open it and not find Joyce or Jonathan.

He open the door the eleven room faced the kitchen , he saw the Byers and his sister making breakfast.

Everyone eyes were on him

"This isn't what it looks like"Mike said with a shaky voice.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time , honestly I just wanted to write the I love you part but I think it needed some context
> 
> Hope you like it , don't forget to write you opinions


End file.
